coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver Horsbrugh
Oliver Horsbrugh (1937 - August 2009) directed 100 complete episodes of Coronation Street and the film sequences at Woburn Abbey of a further two more, making 102 in total from October 1972 to January 2004. He was born the son of actors and his first directing work was for Thirty Minute Theatre in 1968. His other credits include The Brothers, Strangers, A Kind of Loving, Juliet Bravo, Crown Court, Bergerac, Take The High Road, Bergerac and Emmerdale for which he won a BAFTA. Episodes directed by Oliver Horsbrugh 1970s 1972 (8 episodes) *Episode 1224 (9th October 1972) *Episode 1225 (11th October 1972) *Episode 1230 (30th October 1972) *Episode 1231 (1st November 1972) *Episode 1236 (20th November 1972) *Episode 1237 (22nd November 1972) *Episode 1242 (11th December 1972) *Episode 1243 (13th December 1972) 1973 (10 episodes) *Episode 1252 (15th January 1973) *Episode 1253 (17th January 1973) *Episode 1288 (21st May 1973) (Location film sequences only) *Episode 1289 (23rd May 1973) (Location film sequences only) *Episode 1306 (23rd July 1973) *Episode 1307 (25th July 1973) *Episode 1312 (13th August 1973) *Episode 1313 (15th August 1973) *Episode 1318 (3rd September 1973) *Episode 1319 (5th September 1973) 1975 (4 episodes) *Episode 1460 (15th January 1975) *Episode 1461 (20th January 1975) *Episode 1506 (23rd June 1975) *Episode 1507 (25th June 1975) 1975 (14 episodes) *Episode 1570 (2nd February 1976) *Episode 1571 (4th February 1976) *Episode 1612 (28th June 1976) *Episode 1613 (30th June 1976) *Episode 1634 (13th September 1976) *Episode 1635 (15th September 1976) *Episode 1640 (4th October 1976) *Episode 1641 (6th October 1976) *Episode 1646 (25th October 1976) *Episode 1647 (27th October 1976) *Episode 1652 (15th November 1976) *Episode 1653 (17th November 1976) *Episode 1664 (27th December 1976) *Episode 1665 (29th December 1976) 1977 (10 episodes) *Episode 1680 (21st February 1977) *Episode 1681 (23rd February 1977) *Episode 1688 (21st March 1977) *Episode 1689 (23rd March 1977) *Episode 1726 (1st August 1977) *Episode 1727 (3rd August 1977) *Episode 1744 (3rd October 1977) *Episode 1745 (5th October 1977) *Episode 1750 (24th October 1977) *Episode 1751 (26th October 1977) 1978 (7 episodes) *Episode 1782 (13th February 1978) *Episode 1783 (15th February 1978) *Episode 1789 (8th March 1978) *Episode 1818 (19th June 1978) *Episode 1819 (21st June 1978) *Episode 1824 (10th July 1978) *Episode 1825 (12th July 1978) 1980s 1980 (8 episodes) *Episode 2020 (11th August 1980) *Episode 2021 (13th August 1980) *Episode 2034 (29th September 1980) *Episode 2035 (1st October 1980) *Episode 2042 (27th October 1980) *Episode 2043 (29th October 1980) *Episode 2048 (17th November 1980) *Episode 2049 (19th November 1980) 1982 (2 episodes) *Episode 2224 (26th July 1982) *Episode 2225 (28th July 1982) 1986 (2 episodes) *Episode 2646 (11th August 1986) *Episode 2647 (13th August 1986) 1989 (2 episodes) *Episode 2965 (28th August 1989) *Episode 2966 (30th August 1989) 1990s 1990 (14 episodes) *Episode 3078 (6th June 1990) *Episode 3079 (8th June 1990) *Episode 3080 (11th June 1990) *Episode 3107 (13th August 1990) *Episode 3108 (15th August 1990) *Episode 3109 (17th August 1990) *Episode 3119 (10th September 1990) *Episode 3120 (12th September 1990) *Episode 3121 (14th September 1990) *Episode 3134 (15th October 1990) *Episode 3135 (17th October 1990) *Episode 3136 (19th October 1990) *Episode 3164 (24th December 1990) *Episode 3165 (25th December 1990) 1991 (6 episodes) *Episode 3183 (4th February 1991) *Episode 3184 (6th February 1991) *Episode 3185 (8th February 1991) *Episode 3201 (18th March 1991) *Episode 3202 (20th March 1991) *Episode 3203 (22nd March 1991) 2000s 2003 (12 episodes) *Episode 5442 (17th February 2003) *Episode 5443 (17th February 2003) *Episode 5444 (19th February 2003) *Episode 5445 (21st February 2003) *Episode 5446 (23rd February 2003) *Episode 5622 (10th November 2003) *Episode 5623 (10th November 2003) *Episode 5624 (12th November 2003) *Episode 5625 (14th November 2003) *Episode 5626 (16th November 2003) *Episode 5657 (29th December 2003) *Episode 5658 (31st December 2003) 2004 (3 episodes) *Episode 5659 (1st January 2004) *Episode 5660 (2nd January 2004) *Episode 5661 (4th January 2004) Category:Coronation Street directors